A old love ends,A new love starts
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: It is a mix between Inuyasha, Wolf's rain, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Sango loses her and miroku's baby but she never told miroku she was pregnant and Tsume is the only one who knows. when sango takes off after the final fight with anyone come after her? chapter
1. What happens with the Final fight?

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were out fighting one of Naraku's puppets like usual. When other demons came. Miroku and Sango took care of them but Kagome got hurt. Sango put Miroku and Kagome on Kirara and told Kirara to take them home. Sango went to help Inuyasha when she was thrown and hit a tree. This knocked the wind out of her. Inuyasha didn't realize that Sango stayed behind he thought scene she told him that she was sending Kagome back that she went with them. So he took off after he killed the puppet. Sango sat there helpless not being able to say anything until he was gone. She started to get up when she saw someone else enter the clearing. She sat back down trying not to be noticed. Then she finally realized who it was. It was Sesshoumaru. He must have picked up the smell of the fight but it was over by the time he got there. He looked around the battle area. And that was when he smelt her. He started to walk in Sango's direction. She closed her eyes while she thought ' maybe I'll play dead....no he would know I was alive....maybe I'll just act like I'm unconscious he has no business with me surely he might try to kill me but he wouldn't know that I know he was here so maybe he will leave me alone. Or not' her thoughts ended as Sesshoumaru reached were she was and he pocked her "You stupid wench your not dead get up!" he said. Then he bent down and picked her up. Sango was struggling to keep her eyes closed. "You are fine you stupid wench get up!" Sesshoumaru said letting her fall to the ground. Sango opened her eyes "What the hell do you want you stupid demon?" she said standing up. "I'm taking you as my prisoner maybe you can help me get Inuyasha." he said with an evil grin. "Or maybe not!" Sango shot back at him "I take no orders not even from you or you stupid brother. I will not help you so forget it." Sesshoumaru was shocked the only other person that ever talked back to him was Inuyasha "so you have been with the half breed to long your starting to sound like him." Sango was so insulted she went to slap Sesshoumaru in the face but he grabbed her arm. "Now now you stupid human why do that it is obvious that you don't like Inuyasha why work with him?" sango looked down at the ground then into Sesshoumaru's eyes "Because I want to kill Naraku!" "Well see now sango we have common ground. Because after I kill the half breed and get the jewel from that stupid human I'm going after Naraku for the other half. So you can have your revenge then I wouldn't make this offer to anyone. This is a one time thing yes or die?" "I choose neither!" sango said as she threw her boomerang at him he jumped back "wrong choice." Sango turned around and ran. Sesshoumaru thought to himself 'fun a little chase.' as he started into the direction she ran. She ran and ran till she got into a clearing she looked back but didn't see anything. She felt eyes watching her. So she looked up but no one was there. She turned to look back into the direction she was running but there was a guy standing there. Sango jumped back a little. Then she heard a noise coming from the direction that she came from she turned around but nothing was there. When she turned back around the guy was gone and a wolf was there. A gray wolf with golden eyes and white teeth. She moved back tripping over her feet. She feel to the ground and found the only rock in the in tire area with her head. The wolf turned back into a human he picked her up and took her into a nearby den. He placed her down where it looked like a bed. Then he waited. Back to Sesshoumaru He noticed that she wasn't going towards Inuyasha and them she would lead him away. So he stopped fallowing her and took off towards the old battle field were he found Sango.

Back to Inuyasha and them Inuyasha got home to make sure Kagome was okay when they all realized that Sango wasn't with them. They took off to were the battle was when they got there Inuyasha caught Sango and Sesshoumaru's smell together. "Kagome, Miroku she is with Sesshoumaru I think we should go home because he will want her to bring him to me." Inuyasha said to them. "Are you kidding she would so not bring him to us she would lead him away from us. She would never put us in danger maybe you but not Kagome." Miroku said wanting to hit Inuyasha. "Your right Miroku. She would never. Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Kagome asked "Well, she is not with Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said "what but you just said..." Miroku started "I know what I said Miroku but Sesshoumaru is coming this way without sango!" Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest. "I knew you would come to look for her!" he said "Sesshoumaru what did you do with her?" Miroku yelled "Oh! Little monk I didn't do anything she ran off and met up with wolfs and I smelt her blood but I'm sure nothing truly happened!!!" Sesshoumaru said with the biggest evil grin ever. "You liar. What did you do!!!?" "Never insult me like that you little monk I did her no harm. She just wouldn't cooperate with me. What ever happens to her she deserves but I didn't kill her! I threaten to yes well Inuyasha I have came here to kill you and get the piece of shards the human has" Inuyasha lunged at him "Miroku take Kagome and Kirara and find Sango!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku nodded then grabbed Kagome as Kirara turned into her bigger form. They took to the sky. While Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought it out." Back to sango she started to wake. The man was looking at her when she woke up. "Who are you?" she asked "Tsume, who are you and who where you running from?" he asked. "I am Sango the demon slayer, but I travel with Inuyasha a half demon and two humans. I was running from Sesshoumaru!" sango confessed. "You mean the Great Lord Sesshoumaru of the West Lands? And you kill demons?" "Yes I mean that Sesshoumaru, and I only kill demons that want to kill me or that I want revenge on. Why you are demon?" she said looking at him "Yes I happen to be wolf demon or a half wolf demon that is why I can change from a human and a demon. And the guy you have revenge for be named Naraku?" "Yes how did you know?" "Because he is the evilest son of a bitch I can think of." "What did he do to you?" "He killed my pack there were 4 of us now there is only me." "I'm sorry but I know how it is Naraku slaughtered my villagers and my family. I was gone with some of the stronger men and we were also attacked. He had another demon use my dead brother against me. Then when I awoke Naraku told me that Inuyasha was the one that did it all. So I went to attack Inuyasha with a puppet. The puppet tried to leave but Miroku; he is a perverted buddist monk who I use to love. He also wants to kill Naraku. Inuyasha had Kagome and I fallowed them. That is where we heard the truth. And after they killed the puppet, they took me in, watched over me and they even buried all of the villagers." "Well, I'm sorry for your lost." then someone else entered the den. "May I help both of you?" this person said "No I'm sorry we didn't know anyone stayed here." Tsume said. "It's okay my name is Kuronue and well this is my home." "Nice to meet you Kuronue I'm Sango and this is Tsume. We'll just leave." "Well, not to be nosy but I over heard you saying something about Sesshoumaru and Naraku. May I ask what that was about?" Kuronue asked "um yeah I was just talking to Tsume about how he saved my life from Sesshoumaru and how I'm with a group of 3 other people to go and kill Naraku." Sango said. "Do you think they will let me join your group?" Tsume asked "Yeah they wouldn't mind that." Sango said "Can I join too?" Kuronue asked "why would you want to join? Not that I'm against it or anything." "Because my lover Yoko Kurama was killed by Naraku and I want revenge." Kuronue said. "Then of course you can." Sango said. She walked out of the cave to see Kirara in the sky. Sango threw her boomerang towards Kirara. "Sango why did you do that?" Kuronue and Tsume asked. "Because that's my cat and I know the people on her back." Sango said. Kirara landed close to them. Sango caught her boomerang and ran to her cat. That's when Miroku helped kagome off. Kagome jumped into Sango's arms. "I was so worried." kagome said. Miroku also gave Sango a hug until she felt his hand rubbing her butt. Sango walked back over to Tsume and Kuronue fallowed by Kagome, Kirara, and Miroku, who had a nice big red hand print a crossed, his face. "Who are they?" Miroku asked jealously. "This is Tsume and this is Kuronue. They have asked to join us to kill Naraku. And I said they can." Sango said and Kagome nodded looking at both of the two men who were in leather. Miroku still was mad that Sango wanted these two men to join them. "Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked "he was fighting with Sesshoumaru when we left him." Miroku answered with an attitude. "Good lets go help the sooner we beat Sesshoumaru we can go kill Naraku." Kirara went back to her big self and kagome climbed on her back Miroku climbed on behind her. Then he offered his hand to Sango. She turned to Kuronue and Tsume "Come ride on her back don't worry." She said. "Sango don't worry I can fly." Kuronue said. Tsume climbed on the very back of Kirara and he also offered his hand to Sango. "Sango I can take you. You don't want her to get too tired." Sango nodded to Kuronue's words and he bent down to help her on his back. She made sure not to hit his wings. That made Miroku really mad and Tsume took his hand back also. Kirara took to the sky fallowed buy Kuronue. When they landed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still fighting. Miroku helped Kagome off of Kirara's back. Tsume jumped off and ran to attacked Sesshoumaru in his wolf form. Sesshoumaru just hit him and threw him to the side. Sango ran to him, he transformed back to his human form. And Sango made sure he was okay. Miroku got so mad. Sesshoumaru noticed that there was more and it would just be better to leave and help Naraku. So he did. Inuyasha got so pissed. His barley noticed the other two new guys. "Who are they?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango's new friends." Miroku said. "What?" Inuyasha screamed. Sango stood up "This is Tsume and this is Kuronue." Sango added giving Miroku a bad look that he returned. "I told them that they could join us but if you or Miroku have a problem with it the four of us will leave." "What do you mean the four of you?" Inuyasha asked "I will go too!" Kagome said "no you won't leave my group these two will stay." Inuyasha said. Sango walked up to Kagome "why did you say that I was talking about Kirara." Sango asked "I know but Inuyasha would have let you go. But he needs me because I can sense the jewel shards. Which reminds me." Kagome's voice got louder. "Inuyasha I sense a shard around." Inuyasha's ears picked up and he turned to look at her "where?" he asked kagome looked around and she knew it was getting closer then she saw that Kuronue had it. "oh its gone I don't know where it went." she lied Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her. "lets go!" Inuyasha muttered and bent so that Kagome could get on. But she walked past Inuyasha to Kuronue "can I ride on your back?" Kagome asked Kuronue nodded. Then he helped her on. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and whispered "I don't like them either." he then walked to Kirara and climbed on. Sango walked over to Kirara also with Tsume. Miroku moved back so Sango could get on in front of him but Sango climbed on behind him. The Tsume climbed on behind her. Shippo jumped on Kirara in front of Miroku. And everyone took off in the direction that Sesshoumaru went. When Kuronue was in the sky far from Inuyasha's ears she asked Kuronue "you have a shard in you. Can I have it?" Kuronue nodded then asked "how did you know?" "I can sense the shards. It was my fault it broke." she admitted. Kagome then sensed a shard coming towards her. "Kuronue land please now." she said then she yelled "sango Inuyasha there are shards coming this way." Inuyasha didn't hear and was still going so kagome yelled "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha went face down into the ground. "what was that for?" he yelled looking up but there was no sign of them in the sky. "Inuyasha we landed." Kagome said. Inuyasha walked over to her "what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "I sense a jewel shard coming this way." Kagome said. Kuronue also took his shard out and gave it to Kagome. She nodded at him and she attached it to the other ones. They started to walk in that direction when they saw four other guys coming their way. Kuronue stopped were he was walking then he continued to walk. "who are you?" Inuyasha asked "I am Kurama, this is Hiei, this is Yusuke and this is Kuwabara. And you are?" Kurama said pointing to each person. "I am Kagome, this is Inuyasha, that is Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, and those are Sango, Kuronue and Tsume." Kagome said pointing to everyone. Kurama thought 'Kuronue that name sounds so familiar, I wonder if he knew yoko.' Kurama just shook the ideal out of his head. "Hand over the jewel shard." Inuyasha yelled. Hiei just shrugged then said "so you are the people we are looking for." "we were looking for 5 people and a big cat not 7 and small cat." Kuwabara said. "Kirara." Sango said and the little cat jumped from Kagome's arms and went back to her big form. Kuwabara was shocked. "now who sent you and who were you looking for." Miroku said. Yusuke pulled out a piece of paper and said "we are spirit detectives and we were assigned to come and help you with the rest of the Jewel." "Why and that still didn't answer who sent you." Inuyasha said. "We were sent by Koenma he is the main person of the spirit world. Anyways we came to help so." Yusuke spoke up again. "Okay the more the merrier." Kagome said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Miroku was also upset. Sango seemed to be enjoying all of these guys. Her and Kagome walked up with to the four boys and started to talk then Tsume and Kuronue also went up to them. Kuwabara started to hit on Kagome and Sango. that's when Sango made the first statement which made Miroku know she cared. "Kuwabara that is the job of Miroku so please don't take his job I would hate to hurt you." it made everyone laugh and kuwabara was kind of shocked. But Miroku thought that she cared. "Can we go?????????" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded then said "oh yeah I need the jewel shard you have." Kurama nodded and handed it over to kagome. They all started to walk towards Naraku's castle. The end would come very shortly. Little did this group know that Naraku had a group too.

Sesshoumaru walked into Naraku's castle. "Naraku, come out we need to talk." Naraku walked out of a room "what?" he asked "Inuyasha and his group are picking up more people as they come towards here. You really make enemies don't you." Naraku chuckled a little. "Yes well I don't make a lot of friends but I have a group of my own" he made a little notion for Sesshoumaru to fall him as he walked into another room. When Sesshoumaru entered the room he saw about 7 other people in the room. Sesshoumaru nodded and walk to the table. "Sesshoumaru just came with word that the group is getting bigger. So I thank you all for coming to help me. I will reward you all." He said. Everyone nodded and Naraku walked to the little white girl. And he asked "show us the group." the little girl nodded and placed the mirror down flat in the middle of the table. Then she said something and it showed the big group walking towards the castle. Naraku and Sesshoumaru saw the surprising look on everyone's face. "so you know some of these people." they nodded their heads "I want Kurama." Karasu said standing up "and Kuronue!" Naraku then nodded "and leave the wolf to me." Lord Darshiea said "we will take care of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Leave them to us." the Togure brothers said. (Sorry if I spelt some names wrong.) Naraku nodded again. "I will take care of my half-brother." Sesshoumaru said and everyone was kind of shocked by the half-brother part except Naraku. "Kohaku you will kill Sango." and the boy just nodded "I will take care of Kagome and Miroku." Naraku said "and Kagura take care of Hiei and who ever else needs to be taken care of." She nodded. They all stood up and headed out side to wait for the group to come. Kirara was letting Kagome and shippo ride her because inuyasha and sango told her to protect Kagome at all costs. They didn't know how many they were up against. When this group entered into the clearing they were all shocked to see these people. "Karasu, Togure brothers your suppose to be dead we killed you 3." Kuwabara said. "yes well thanks to Naraku and Sesshoumaru we are back." Karasu said. "Wolfy wolf wolf" Lord Darshiea called to Tsume and Tsume started to growl. Sango put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of this." Miroku said going to undo his wind tunnel except Miroku let some poison insects out. Inuyasha started to kill them. They all started to fight and Kurama turned into Yoko. Kuronue stopped and looked at him. They hugged each other and then a bomb was about to go off at their feet but Kuronue jumped into the sky pushing Yoko away. He went to attack Karasu.

(sorry really bad at fights)

A couple hours later the fight was over. Sesshoumaru fled after hitting and killing the wrong person with his sword. He had killed Naraku taken the jewel and left. Inuyasha and Kagome got really mad. But when Naraku died so did everyone that he brought back. Sango ran to her brothers body and she started to cry. She couldn't believe he now was truly gone. Tsume didn't know why she was crying. Miroku walked to Sango's side and knelt next to her. "I'm sorry Sango." he said. Yoko turned back to Shuuichi and went to Hiei side. "Kuronue I'm sorry. I thought you to be dead then Naraku put a spell on me and turned me into Shuuichi. I never ment to leave you alone. Its just that I'm with Hiei now." Kuronue nodded in understanding. Then he also walked to Sango's side. Sango stood up saying "Can we give him a proper burial?" Miroku nodded and went to get everything ready. Sango turned and hugged Tsume. He hugged her back, not even knowing what was happening. When everything was set up. They went through with the burial and after it was over even inuyasha was nice to sango. Tsume, Kuronue, and the 'Sprit Detectives' pulled Kagome off to the side and asked her who Kohaku was. Kagome explained everything to them. Tsume remembered what sango told him earlier. So he walked up to Sango and he gave her a hug. "Sango I'm so sorry for you lost." he said. Inuyasha and Miroku were finishing the last shovels full of dirt on top of the grave site.

Miroku was mad because Sango was letting some guy she just met comfort her. But every time Miroku went to comfort Sango. she said she was alright. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and asked "Did you find the rest of the Jewel on Naraku's body?" Kagome shook her head she didn't want to tell inuyasha that Sesshoumaru had taken it.

"What you has it?" Inuyasha screamed. "Sesshoumaru has it." Kagome muttered. "what I didn't hear you." Inuyasha said "Sesshoumaru has it." Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "What????" Everyone yelled "Sesshoumaru killed Naraku and took the Jewel." Kagome repeated. "Okay we have to go after him." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded "Yes we have to." "I'm not going." Sango said looking away from everyone. "What Sango what do you mean your not coming?" Kagome asked Sango turned around with tears running down her face. "I have nothing else left. I should go yes but I can't I'm going to go back to my village and living by myself. You have more then enough help. You don't need me." she turned back around to leave but was stopped by Miroku. "Sango what about us?" he asked Sango turned around and smiled as she walked up to him "Miroku I'm sorry. I love you but we are not ment to be. Trust me. You will find someone else. But you don't want me." she gave him a hug and then she left. Tsume looked at everyone then he said "Miroku aren't you going to go after her?" Miroku shook his head "she has made her decision and I will respect that so I will go on with inuyasha and kagome." Miroku made sure not to let any of his sadness show but his heart was breaking. Tsume couldn't believe that and he took off not even in Sango's direction. Kuronue looked at Kurama and Hiei then he said "I also have to go home." Kuronue then turned to leave and he walked away. "well how everything's going there is going to be no one left." Inuyasha said smartassy. "miss Kagome we will stay with you till the end." Yusuke reassured her. "well we should go." Miroku said not wanting to show that he was hurting inside. Kagome nodded and the 8 of them left. (Miroku, kagome, Inuyasha, Yusuke, kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and shippo.) Tsume just ran he didn't know where he was going but he couldn't believe how Miroku wouldn't go after his love like that. Before he was done with his thoughts he found himself behind a crying girl. He transformed into his human form and walked to her "Sango what is wrong?" he placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. How did he know he so well the just met that day. "I'm fine just tried." she lied. "You didn't tell Miroku?" Tsume asked "Tell him what?" Sango played stupid but she knew what Tsume was talking about. "Sango your pregnant that is why I saved you earlier. I can since it and I think its Miroku with how you acted." Sango moved her head in a small circle. "you are right Tsume I just met you and you know more about me than anyone else. But here is what you don't know Miroku had the air void in his palm. I had already prepared myself for Miroku to die. I just can't be with him I don't love him." "Sango then who is going to take care of you and your baby?" Tsume asked "I will by myself I don't need anyone's help." Sango didn't meet Tsume gaze she didn't want anyone's help. "Sango I know what you're thinking." "you do? How no one can find out." Tsume was lying to Sango but he thought he knew now. "Sango you lost the baby?" he asked


	2. Who will she go with

"Yes I did. Miroku didn't even know that I was pregnant I don't know what to do." Sango started to cry and Tsume knelt next to her. "Sango I know what loss is. But yet I have never met your loss. I will try and comfort you Sango. But how long have you loved Miroku? I'm sure he would understand." Tsume hugged Sango and she started to cry into his shoulder. "But he will be mad because I went into the fight knowing that I was pregnant. And.. And" sango started to cry again. Yet they didn't know a dogs ears where picking all of this up.

Back to inuyasha and them.

Inuyasha reached Sesshoumaru's barrier. Yuusuke and kuwabara walked right threw the barrier with no problem. Then so did everyone else. But Sesshoumaru wasn't in his castle. Everyone split up to look for Sesshoumaru.

(Inuyasha and kagome. Hiei and Kurama. Yuusuke and kuwabara and then Miroku and shippo.)

He came up behind Miroku and said "I know something about Sango that she never told you." Miroku turned around real fast "like she would ever tell you anything." Miroku spat back.

"oh she didn't tell me a thing but she is very open to that wolf!" Sesshoumaru said.

"No your lying. Sango would tell me first!!!!" Miroku yelled. Sesshoumaru snickered then remarked "Oh you are sure of that. Then why is she not with you?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Because." that was Miroku's only answer because. "she lost your baby? Your son and she didn't want to tell you." Sesshoumaru said. "no that's not why. She wants to be alone she just lost her brother."

"you're making excuses for her look she was pregnant I sensed it all along. Then at the fight she was thrown and she got badly hurt. And she knew she miscarried. Mother intuition. She told the whole thing to Tsume and guess who over heard it all." Sesshoumaru ginned at the surprise took on Miroku's face.

"no!" Miroku lunged at Sesshoumaru and he just stepped out of the way. "Miroku there is no way you are ever going to kill me let alone hurt me. Leave that to the half-demon and his little demon friends. Go to the person that you care for. This is the only chance I'm giving you."

"and if I do? what will inuyasha and everyone think that I a banded them." that's when Rin ran to Sesshoumaru's side. "Lord Sesshoumaru Lord Sesshoumaru. There are strange guys wandering the castle looking for you. They came in my room. There was a tall red hair guy and a little short black haired guy one. They came over to try to talk to me but I bit the short one and ran under the other guys legs." Rin said clinging to Sesshoumaru's pant leg. Sesshoumaru patted her on her head.

Miroku forgot about Sesshoumaru taking care of the little girl. "Don't worry Rin I'll take care of them." Sesshoumaru told her. The little girl nodded then saw shippo. Shippo walked up to her and said "Hi I'm shippo what's your name?"

"I'm Rin." the little girl said Miroku walked up to Sesshoumaru

"you can't afford to lose this fight." Sesshoumaru nodded then replied

"as much as I said I hate humans I made an exception for this one. I have saved her and raised her has my own. I will do anything to protect her. I need the jewel because Her life is shorter then mine. Forget it you are on inuyasha side anyways."

"no that's where you are wrong Sesshoumaru I was on Inuyasha's side to fight Naraku. Now that he is gone my curse is over and you are right I couldn't even hurt anyone. I even lost the one I love. Sesshoumaru I am sure you don't trust me but I am at your service. I won't fight inuyasha because I wont win but if there is anything I can do please let me help."

"you want to help me?" Miroku nodded

"then take Rin away from here. I will come for her when it is over. And if I don't you take care of her." Sesshoumaru put his hand on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku nodded he took Rin and shippo and ran out.

"Wait what about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin Yelled.

"He will come. Rin play with Shippo." Miroku said dropping them off at Keade's hut. Then he took off for Sango.

When he reached her she was still hugging Tsume.

"um excuse me." Miroku interrupted "Miroku I thought you went with inuyasha and them?" Sango asked

"I was but I can't let them fight Sesshoumaru."

"why not Miroku?" "because I know Sango I know everything about the Baby you lost. But now Sesshoumaru is the father of Rin and we can't let Inuyasha kill Rin's father. So I Came for your help but never mind it must have been a mistake." Miroku turned around to head back to the castle. Sango was still shocked Miroku knew and he didn't even cared. Sango got up she could see why it was so important to Miroku. Because Miroku grew up with out a father and Sesshoumaru is the closest thing to any family she has ever had. She started in the direction the Miroku ran in.

"Sango what are you doing?" he asked and she just yelled for Kirara. The cat came and she jumped on so did Tsume. Miroku was already there. He just had to look for Sesshoumaru and them. When he found them they had ganged up on him. Miroku ran in between inuyasha (who was about to strike Sesshoumaru.)

Miroku used his staff to block Inuyasha's sword. Sesshoumaru smiled and whispered thank you when everyone was to busy to hear the thanks.

Anyways Inuyasha was so mad.

"Miroku move what the hell!" Inuyasha said.

And when Miroku didn't move inuyasha said "Fine I'll take you both out."

kagome couldn't believe this she couldn't let inuyasha hurt Miroku yet she couldn't help Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha you can't hurt Miroku." she yelled. But inuyasha refused to hear her. Miroku got in the way of the rose whip from Kurama and he was badly hurt.

By the time Sango got there Miroku was torn up. And Sesshoumaru also had cuts all over him. Sango landed Kirara and her and Tsume jumped off. Miroku didn't see them but he was still fighting Yuusuke and kuwabara and winning if I may add.

Sango saw Miroku fighting not paying any attention to her so she threw her boomerang and hit kuwabara with it. When it came back she threw it at Kurama and she threw her chain at inuyasha. The flung him away from Sesshoumaru. Miroku turned around to see sango. He was so happy she came.

"Inuyasha we can talk this out. Don't make it a war with all of us." Sango said.

"inuyasha she's right." Kagome added Miroku went to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could tell that Miroku wouldn't have that long left.

"I'm not making a deal with him." Inuyasha spat. "What are you four. You don't have to we will talk to your ...." Tsume was saying but was stopped by Sango "Tsume don't go there."

"anyways Kagome all I ask is that you give Sesshoumaru his wish instead of me having one." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded okay I will. Miroku stuck his hand out for the jewel that Sesshoumaru had and when Sesshoumaru handed it to Miroku he nodded his thanks. Miroku then badly walked to kagome. He handed her the half of the jewel.

Kagome then purified it and made her wish on it. Then she handed it back to Miroku and a he made Sesshoumaru's wish on it. Kagome handed the jewel to Sango and Sango made a wish and then handed the Jewel to Inuyasha who made the last wish.

(Kagome wished to be a full Dog demon, Miroku wished that Rin was a full Dog Demon like her father Sesshoumaru. Sango wished for true happiness. And Inuyasha wished to be full Dog Demon.)

Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei started to walk away but Kurama couldn't go just yet he had to ask Sesshoumaru something. So he walked up to Sesshoumaru

"excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru I am Shuuichi Minamino and I was wondering um your sword does it have the power to split two people and return one to its natural body?" Sesshoumaru was stunned by this question no one had ever asked about his sword before. "yes why do you ask Shuuichi?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Because I have Yoko Kurama's Spirit living in me and the other guy Kuronue was his old partner they use to be the biggest thieves. One time Yoko and Kuronue were stilling from Naraku and Naraku I thought killed Kuronue so yoko gave up. The Naraku made this be his punishment. But Yoko wasn't the only one to think Kuronue was dead Naraku thought this too. But as we saw Kuronue is still around and yoko wishes to be with him. But I want to stay with the one I love." Kurama looked back at Hiei.

"I think I can help." Sesshoumaru said making a motion for Kurama to fallow him. So Kurama did and he came to a little room.

"Naraku told me you would come one day after he had gone. So I kept Yoko's body." Kurama was really shocked when Sesshoumaru uncovered Yoko's body. He looked like he was sleeping.

"okay Kurama now I have to kill you." Sesshoumaru said and Kurama nodded not knowing that Hiei had heard and ran inside to see Sesshoumaru hitting Kurama with a dagger.

"No!" Hiei yelled and charged at Sesshoumaru. So Sesshoumaru couldn't kill him instantly and Hiei went to Kurama's side. "Hiei its okay he will bring me back just wait." Hiei nodded as Kurama took his last breath.

"Its time now." Sesshoumaru walked over to Yoko and cut one nice long cut across Yoko's body and Hiei witnessed Yoko's spirit return to his body. Then Sesshoumaru walked over to Kurama and cut one nice long cut a crossed him too. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and walked to Yoko's body and he saw yoko start to breath. And then he opened his eyes.

"where am I?" Yoko asked looking around to see Kurama on the floor.

"You are at Sesshoumaru's castle." Hiei said as he walked to Kurama and helped him sit up.

"what...but how am I in my own body?" Yoko asked.

"My sword."

"Your Lord Sesshoumaru I remember everything now." Yoko said. Hiei got up and helped Shuuichi up. They started to leave when Yoko stopped them.

"what Shuuichi thank you for putting up with in your body and then risking your life to give me mine." Shuuichi just nodded and walked out, with Hiei not far behind.

They met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara and then they were off to wait for Boton by the well.

Yoko Walked out of the room looking at everything then he took off for the cave that Kuronue and him shared.

Sesshoumaru also walked out to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. So were Tsume and Sango. But Miroku was still there now with Rin in front of him and shippo on his shoulder.

When Rin saw Sesshoumaru she ran to him. He even showed her a smile, he was so glad that she was not hurt. He welcomed her with open arms. Sesshoumaru picked her up and walked back to Miroku

"thank you for taking care of her!" Sesshoumaru said putting out a hand Miroku took the offered hand and shook it

"I couldn't let you lose to them. Your are welcome." Miroku answered back.

"so what are your plans now?" Sesshoumaru asked trying to make conversation but it was obvious that he wasn't good at it.

"I'm not sure yet. I figure that I will be on my own again. With maybe an exception to shippo and he will probably want to go back to Kagome soon." Sesshoumaru nodded and his gaze differed from Miroku to shippo and back to Miroku.

"what about Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked as he noticed Miroku's eyes got wide at the sound of Sango's name. Then his eyes went to their normal size and Miroku answered. "She left with Tsume that wolf. So I wish her happiness with him."

Sesshoumaru noticed that he felt sorry for this human which was so weird. Then Rin tapped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the little girl

"Lord Sesshoumaru I'm hungry!" Sesshoumaru smiled as he knew that tomorrow the little girl would never be hungry again. He nodded his head at her as he heard someone else coming him from behind.

He turned to face a servant.

"Lord dinner is ready if you and miss Rin will come we also have food for your guests." Sesshoumaru nodded his reply and turned back to Miroku.

"will you join us for dinner?" shippo jumped up at the sound of food. Miroku smiled

"thank you we would like to join you and young Rin." Rin smiled and Sesshoumaru turned and had them fallow him into the Dinning Hall.

They sat down at the table and two servants came in and set a bowl of rice in front of each of them. And a cup of some meat. shippo sated to scarf it down. Sesshoumaru started to watch Rin eat like he normally did but this time her eyes weren't on him or her food but they were locked on Miroku who didn't even notice the little girl looking at him.

Sesshoumaru took a bite of his food while he was trying to figure out why his little Rin was watching this other man. Sesshoumaru then broke the silence

"Miroku would you and Shippo like to stay with us till you figure out what or where you would like to go?" Miroku looked up at Sesshoumaru and then to shippo who was nodding his head yes.

"We would, thank you Sesshoumaru." Miroku said and Rin smiled really big at Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Sesshoumaru nodded and when they were done with dinner Sesshoumaru stood up.

"If you will fallow me I will show you your rooms." they all fallowed Sesshoumaru out of the dinning hall. Rin was next to Sesshoumaru but she kept looking back at Miroku. Sesshoumaru just kept thinking ....

'Could Rin Be In Love?'


End file.
